Empire Maleficium
The Empire Maleficium is the governing body of the colonies of the Intimus Maleficium. It does not assert control over all aspects of these planets, but rather the general direction and species-wide issues which are incredibly important. They run the Empire Maleficium Shipyards, head exploratory efforts, negotiate settlement of major world conflicts, and oversee planetforming operations until the colony is large enough to deal with them themselves. Structure Leadership Projection of force Economy Each planet of the Intimus Maleficium is divided into numerous city-states, which are each in turn run by council. However, a noble house may hold sway over several city states. The noble houses are not filled by those of similar lineage, as the Intimus have no concept of family, but rather by those hatched from eggs randomly selected to be raised in the noble nurseries. Nobles are taught the ways of diplomacy and law from birth, and continue to live in the noble districts once they are old enough to be given a home. The city-states ruled by a noble house are comparable to large countries, and not every city-state is ruled by a noble house. The Empire Maleficium draws through random ballot a member of one of the noble houses, counting all houses and all members of at least ten years. This member is deemed Archos, and holds all power in the Empire. Due to the nature of the Intimus, an Archos rarely abuses this power and almost always listens to and considers the words and advice of their assisting Councils. An Archos rules for life, or until they step down of their own accord. History Foundation As the Intimus began to connect their cities and form nations, the scale of war increased with the size of the opponents accordingly. City-states began to wipe each other out under their noble houses' guidance. Finally, after what would later be dubbed The Last Great War and the millions of lives it claimed, a group of five noble houses gathered together and discussed how to avoid such a tragedy in the future. War itself could not be halted, they agreed. It was every being's nature to lash out as those who threatened them or perish themselves, and war was merely this instinct applied to the modern age. So, instead, they agreed that no two houses would ever lead those who followed them to war again. Already, a system had been put in place that allowed conflicts to be resolved. Noble houses drew from every level of society to form their ranks, so why could several noble houses not do the same? Thus, the first five noble houses to join the Empire Maleficium held a ceremony that would become the core of the Empire. Every member who wished for a chance to lead put their name into a ballot, and once every submission had been collected one was drawn at random. The Intimus who won the drawing, Aok, immediately set forth to halt as many conflicts as he could. Agreements were drafted under his eye, outlawing such things as inter-house conflict and the use of weapons of mass destruction between rival city states. Offenders were to be punished harshly, as was the custom at every level of the law. Meanwhile trade and growth were encouraged in an effort to spread the wisdom of the Empire Maleficium across their world. United, the great inventors could work together; technology grew in leaps and bounds. Unification Before long, more city states and noble houses joined under the banner of the Empire. Some opposed it, and new wars broke out. But the Empire brought together armies from all it's varied peoples while their enemy houses could not muster similar forces, and despite these conflicts Hwaa was united under one banner in only a few hundred years. In this time, many new leaders were placed upon the throne, some better and some worse. Despite the potential for disaster, the unwritten code of the Empire ended those few tyrannical ruler's reign swiftly and bloodily. The space age With the advent of spaceflight and the first few steps being taken to colonize new planets, the Archos of the time, Kom, saw a potential problem. Until now, the Military Empire Maleficium Strategic Command (EMSC) Empire Maleficium Infantry Corps (EMIC) Infantry equipment and weaponry Empire Maleficium Navy (EMN) Ships Territory *Dawn System **Fjee **Hwaa **Klak ***Empire Maleficium Shipyards Category:Maleficium Category:Factions